rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kyoukaya/Specula of speculation
I rather form ideas here before comitting them to the wiki, comments and arguements welcome. I'll mostly be writing on Ruby until I get bored, perhaps. 'Of Roses and Heritage' "Tis the last rose of summer, Left blooming alone; All her lovely companions Are faded and gone; No flower of her kindred, No rosebud is nigh, To reflect back her blushes, Or give sigh for sigh." '' ''- Thomas Moore, The Last Rose of Summer Speculation on Ruby's background and heritage based off the reference to the poem, "The Last Rose of Summer ". RWBY-wiki related page . Some background information, the author of the poem, Thomas Moore, is an Irish Catholic. Ireland is largely a Roman Catholic country with agriculture counting for ~64% of the total land use. Right off the bat, I believe that Ruby has Irish-Catholic ties. Ruby's outfit resembles anime-styled lolita/gothic lolita clothing with it's boots, frills colors (basically most of what she wears), of which stems largely from European culture. Her weapon is styled after a scythe, which are mainly used for agricultural use and was invented in Europe. Sidenote: It's also notable that the bolt on the Crescent Rose is similar to that of a handle which is used on scyhtes for a better grip, did noone notice that!? Well anyway, the setting for Ruby's trailer does look like a European winterscape, though I can't really say for sure since I live in a tropical climate anyway [comparison]. I would say that her family name may be Rose, couple of households with the family name rose listed here. Hardly a common family name but an occurance is better than nothing. Now about the Poem and Ruby's (theoreticized) personality. It fits perfectly, the poem is centered around lonliness and I feel it gives depth to Ruby even though it's not a concrete connection to her. It also mentions of lost companions, how perfectly fitting. Auld Lang Syne, eh? Now you're probably going hold the heck right up, the RWBY world isn't supposed to be like our current world! Well yeah, I'm supposing since the Catholic Cross made it into her character deisgn there would be some correlation to the population of this new world, or old. If not at least this provides a theory on where Ruby's idea was sourced from. 'Strictly Speaking..' I'll be writing a bit about the functioning of the Crescent Rose here. A bit before that though, ohmygod gunscythes so badass hnng. Okay. The Crescent Rose is supposedly a "high velocity sniper scythe", well at least it's got the scythe part down, the high velocity part is pretty hard to guage (shots are instant impacts in the video, you can actually see the sudden change in poses of the beowulves after just one frame. You can't blame them for this at all but it looks lols anyway. (Sorry, somehow I failed to divide 1 by 30). The sniper part is a bit hard to believe though, high caliber weapon yes, sniper?... I'm kind of doubting it without a scope or at least any kind of sight, it also kind of lacks the subtlety of a sniper, the recoil is tremendous. She uses telekenesis to drop her regular magazine, I am absolutely serious . If this isn't evidence for magic I don't know what is! Ahem, anyway, as you can see she supposedly stores her magazine(s), or the cross mag, inside of that metallic looking pouch she wears on her waist. Which makes sense, I was wondering what that metal pouch was for. Firing the Rose , the animation was pretty spot on but one thing was rather apparent. The lack of a trigger, another hint towards some kind of magic that Ruby is able to use. It's also notable that after loading in the cross mag that she doesn't seem to need to go through the bolt-action firing proceedure, or she's doing it inbetween frames. The pose while firing the Rose while it's scythe bit is stuck in the ground is pretty awkward, but damn I loved the animation overall. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts